No One Else Comes Close
by urluvissuicide
Summary: A new character arrives in Port Charles...and is closer to some people than she thinks.
1. Chapter 1

I haven't wrote a lot to this story. I wanna see if people are willing to actually give it a chance before I put all my time and effort into it.

** No One Else Comes Close **

**Prologue.**

"I told you, Mac. Sonny Corinthos is definatly up to something. Why would he need a coffee shipment to be delivered at one o'clock in the morning? I want armed officers on that dock, ready to bust him." John Durant clicked his cell phone shut and stuffed it back in his pocket.

"You never stop, do you?" Mike asked, as he pushed a cup of coffee towards Durant.

"No. I don't. Cause, your son is a criminal. Whether he likes to admit it or not."

"One of these days, Durant...you're gonna get what's coming to you."

"Are you threatening me?" He raised an eyebrow.

Mike simply raised his hands and walked away. "Not at all. All I'm gonna say is this: Karma's a bitch."

"Don't you have a pancake to flip?" Durant snapped. "I don't wanna hear a thing that you have to say."

"Of course you don't." Mike simply shook his head and walked back towards the kitchen of Kelly's.

Durant growled inwardly, rolling his eyes at the way Mike would stop at nothing to defend Sonny. He grabbed his coat and turned towards the door to leave, he gasped as he saw her familiar face, causing him to drop his coffee cup at his feet.

After catching his breath, he grabbed some napkins off the nearby table and tried to wipe some of the black coffee off of his clean white shirt. "What are you doing here?" He asked, trying his best to even look at her.

"Well, I can guarantee that I'm not here to see you." She stepped around him. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm the District Attorney."

"Oh god. Who the hell would of appointed you?"

"Funny. What are you doing here?"

"Do you really think that it's any of your business? You're the last person that I would make friendly conversation with. It's none of your business what I'm doing here."

"I guessed that much." He said, bending down to pick up the paper cup.

"Good. Cause, I still hate you." She smiled, as Mike approached the counter. "Good morning."

"Hi there." Mike grinned. "What can I get you?"

"How about..." She glanced at the menu on the table. "A spiced tea, to go?"

"Coming right up."

"Thanks."

Durant took note of the changes that he missed. The hair that was once shoulder length blonde locks, was now long blonde curls. She'd gotten thinner. He took note of her crossed legs, which were adorned with black heels. He could tell that she'd become a career woman, if only he'd paid more attention, he would of known what she had become.

"Is there a reason that you're staring at me?"

He shook his head and looked at her. "Sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"I really don't care." She cut him off. "I don't give a damn about what you have to say. Just go on about your pathetic little existence." She snapped, as Mike handed the cup of tea to her. She pulled money from her pocket and handed it to him.

Durant simply growled and turned towards the door. "Have it your way, Rebecca." He snapped, before walking out.

"So, you're blessed with knowing John Durant too, huh?" Mike asked.

She stood up and grabbed her purse. "I wish it ended there." She sighed. "Unfortunatly, that bastard's my father."

Mike's eyes simply widened. "Wow."

"Thanks for the tea, hun." She smiled, and turned to leave.

* * *

"So, you heard anything about this new doctor?" Elizabeth Spencer turned to her friend Emily, as they stood inside the nurse's station at General Hospital.

"Just that she's currently the leading gynocologist and obstetrician in the country." Emily replied, entering something into the computer.

"Wow." Elizabeth scribbled something into a file and looked back up at Emily. "Her last name is Durant. I hope that doesn't mean she's related to John Durant."

"She is." Emily and Elizabeth turned to the tall blonde, behind them. "He's her father actually. But, luckily she dispises him and refuses to have any kind of actual conversation with him."

"And...you would know this how?" Emily broke her and Elizabeth's silence.

The woman extended her hand and smiled. "Rebecca Durant. Nice to meet you."

"Oh my..." Elizabeth blushed, as she shook her hand. "I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"For gossiping." Emily replied, with a gently giggle.

"Oh god. No." She laughed. "I didn't think that at all. Trust me, John's reputation far exceeds him. People who've never spoken to him know what a pig he can be. His reputation ruins mine. It's no big deal. I'm used to it."

"We truly are sorry.." Elizabeth remarked.

"Seriously...don't worry about it." She smiled.

"You're replacing Dr. Meadows, right?" Emily asked.

"Unfortunatly, I am. I can't believe she's retiring." Becca replied shaking her head in sorrow. "She's such a great doctor. It's gonna be hard to fill her shoes."

"You've worked with her before, haven't you?"

"Yeah. I did an internship at a hospital in Manhattan, she was the leading doctor." She remarked. "She taught me pretty much everything I know."

"That must of been such an honor." Emily replied, as she reached down for her beeper. "They've got a gunshot victim on the way up here. It was wonderful to meet you, Rebecca." She looked to Elizabeth with a smile. "And, I'll see you tonight at dinner."

Becca pulled her hair back into a clip as Emily turned on her heel and left. "I gotta get to work too. Take care hun." She turned to Elizabeth with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1.**

"Another wonderous victory." Alexis Davis turned around with a smile, waving her briefcase excitedly.

"Yes." Ric rolled his eyes. "Congratulations."

"Aww..." Alexis chuckled. "Don't be a sore loser now."

"Oh trust me, I'm not." Ric replied. "It was a pleasure seeing you win."

Alexis was taken aback. "Oh wait...is this where you tell me that you 'let' me win?"

"Not in your wildest dreams, sweetheart."

"Good." She smiled smugly as they stepped into the elevator. "Cause, I won fair and square."

"Ya know, you could stop being a sore winner."

"I would, love. But...it's just so-" She was cut off as the elevator stopped and Durant stepped in. She let out a groan and moved her briefcase to the other hand.

"Good afternoon." Durant smiled.

"Hello." Ric replied.

"I just got the news, you lost the Gomez case." Durant scolded. "What are you thinking, Ric? I'm gonna have to find a new Assistant DA if you don't step up your game."

Before Ric could reply, Alexis jumped to her husband's defense. "Ya know, Durant. Do you expect to win every single case that you ever encounter?"

"Yes. I do, actually. I'm just a little upset that I settled for less when I hired Lansing, here."

"Durant. You're a pig." Alexis snapped. "A tiny, insignificant, incredibly annoying, boastful, pig."

"Ouch." Durant grasped at his chest dramatically. "I think my heart just broke." He smiled as the elevator came to it's final stop and the doors opened.

Ric took Alexis' hand and moved from the elevator. "That would require having a heart, John. You might wanna try to find one somewhere."

Durant simply rolled his eyes as the couple turned to walk away from him. "Yeah. Whatever you say, Ric." He turned to walk towards his office when he saw his daughter standing at the clerk's desk. "Carly." He gently smiled. "What can I help you with?"

Carly turned and faked a smile. "I'm not here to see you."

"Well, what are you doing here, then?"

The clerk handed Carly a slip of paper and Carly shoved it into her purse. "Thank you." She gently smiled and turned back to Durant. "John, believe it or not, this is a court house. Just because people pop up here doesn't mean that they are here to see you."

"Well, there went all hopes, huh?"

"Bye John." She moved her purse onto her shoulder and started to walk away.

"Can you let Sonny know that I'm on to him?"

Carly paused and turned back around to look at him. "Yeah. That's always the story, John. You're always 'on' to Sonny. Tell me, what is he doing that you're 'on' to him?"

"Nothing for you to have to worry about." He laid his briefcase on the floor, as his secretary handed him his messages. "If he wanted you to know, he'd tell you, right?"

Carly simply rolled her eyes, as she crossed her arms over her chest. "John. You really need something better to do with your time. If Sonny was the hard boiled criminal that you say he is, wouldn't you of proven it by now?"

"He's good at hiding evidence, Carly."

"John you just don't know-" She started, then decided to stop herself. "Nevermind. This really isn't worth it. I'm leaving." She turned once more and moved towards the elevator.

"There's someone new at General Hospital that you might wanna meet?"

"Oh yeah? Who's that?" She asked, as she waited for the elevator doors to close.

"Your sister."

Before she could respond, the elevator doors slammed infront of her and she was on her way down to the first floor. Had she just heard him correctly? A sister? Why did he wait until now to tell her?

* * *

"Hey, Elizabeth?" Rebecca asked, as she walked into the nurses station. "Would you happen to have a file for Cindy Meyers?"

Elizabeth turned from the computer. "Let me take a look."

"Thanks."

Elizabeth searched through a stack of files and grabbed one. "A-ha! Here ya go!"

"Thank you, hun." Rebecca laid her coffee on the counter and looked through the file.

A few yards away, Jason Morgan stepped off the elavator. Rebecca looked up and took note of the gorgeous set of blue eyes that added to his face. She noticed the brunette that held his hand. She was young, pretty, and very pregnant.

"Hey Jason." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Hey." Jason replied. "We're here to see Dr. Meadows."

"Oh." Elizabeth answered with a sound of dissapointment in her voice. "You guys haven't heard?"

"Heard what?" Sam McCall asked.

"Dr. Meadows resigned a couple days ago. She doesn't work here anymore." As Elizabeth explained the situation to Sam, Rebecca couldn't help but feel Jason's gaze upon her.

"Oh great!" Sam replied. "I'm eight and a half months pregnant and my doctor quit!"

"Yeah, I know." Elizabeth said with a slight giggle. "Everyone's been saying the same thing all day."

"She could of atleast gave her patients some kind of notice." Jason growled.

"Well, the new obstytrician is here today if you guys still want your appointment."

"Who?"

"Rebecca Durant."

"Durant?" Jason let out a sarcastic chuckle. "There's no way that anyone with that name is gonna get near Sam...with any kind of medical equipment."

Rebecca laid her file down and started laughing, as she moved a few steps closer to Elizabeth. "Once again..my father's reputation ruins mine." She simply crossed her arms over her chest and smiled at the couple. "I'm intrigued. What's that bastard done to you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Yes, Carly and Sam get along in this story. :-) Sorry it took so long to update.**

* * *

"I'm sorry." Jason replied. "I don't mean to sound rude, but.."

"Oh, don't worry about it." Rebecca returned a gentle smile Jason and Sam's way. "Trust me, I probably dislike John Durant a whole lot more than you do."

"It's really nothing against you.."

"Well, if it's nothing against me, how about giving me a chance?"

"Okay. You're all set." Rebecca threw a pair of latex gloves into the trash. She turned back to the counter and scribbled something down onto Sam's file. "Try not to be left by yourself, for the next week or so, okay? If your water breaks, you need to have someone as close to you as possible."

Jason helped Sam sit up on the exam table. "I really don't wanna sound wierd or anything." Sam started. "But, would it hurt the baby to be induced?"

"Why would you wanna be induced?" Rebecca raised an eyebrow.

"I'm honestly just miserable. I can hardly walk, I can't sleep at all. I'm just scared that if I don't get some sleep...I'm not gonna be able to take care of this baby."

Rebecca sent a soft smile Jason's way. "That's what you're there for, right?"

Jason let out a chuckle. "Try telling her that.."

"Okay. First off, I think that you should have the baby in the next couple days, Sam. You're already dilated to two. I've had patients come in, in the same condition as you and they go into full blow labor the same night." Rebecca held her file against her chest. "I would induce you right now, if I could. But, the hospital won't let me...because of infection and all that. But, if you're still pregnant this time next week, I'll have you admitted and induced."

"As long as I don't end up pregnant for forty years."

Rebecca laughed. "No, not for fourty years. But, since you're already dialated to two, I'm giving firm orders. Jason, take her for a long walk...that'll speed up the process."

"Will do." Jason replied.

"Anything else?"

"Not that I can think of." Sam replied. "You'll be the one delivering the baby, right?"

"Well, my shift ends at five, but...I'm always on call. And, it depends on if I can get here on time. Some women have their first babies within an hour of their water breaking. But, if you make sure that I'm paged, I'm sure that it won't take me long to get here."

"Okay. Then, I guess that's it."

"Alright guys. Nice meeting you both. And don't forget about that walk."

"We won't." Jason replied. "Thanks."

* * *

"So, how'd that go?" Elizabeth asked, as Rebecca returned to the nurse's station with a cup of coffee.

"Pretty good. They're an adorable couple. And such a cute pregnant woman." She replied, as Elizabeth handed her another file..

"Yeah. They really deserve it." Elizabeth smiled. "They've been through so much together. I'll be right back, I gotta run some paperwork down to Dr. Jones."

Rebecca placed her coffee onto the desk and flipped through the paperwork in her hand. She jumped as a bouquet of pink roses were placed infront of her face.

"I've been looking for you." A familiar voice came from behind her.

"Oh really?" She smiled, taking the roses from his hand.

"First day of work and already swamped?" He asked as she turned around.

"Yeah. Dr. Meadows left a lot of patients behind."

"Well, they certainly are lucky patients now, right?"

"That's a matter of opinion and I'm not that vain." She smiled. "I can never thank you enough, Lorenzo. This job is a lifesaver."

"Eh, I didn't do much. Telling you about an job opening isn't exactly helping all that much."

"It's more than enough." She smiled.

A red headed woman approached the counter with a smile. "Hi, I'm Jane Walsh. I have an appointment with Dr. Durant."

"Alright." Rebecca smiled. "Can you meet me over at exam room three?"

"Sure." She replied and turned to the room.

"A doctor's work is never done." Lorenzo grinned. "Meet me for lunch?"

"Sure. Where?"

"Metro-court. Not hard to find..just go towards the tallest building."

Rebecca let out a giggle. "I'll see you there at one."

* * *

"So, what do you think so far?" Lorenzo asked, as Rebecca took a sip of her water.

"Well...it's a great city. The people are great too."

"Yeah, they can be."

"Can be?" She replied with a curious smile. "Is there something really juicy that you're leaving out?"

"Eh..you just gotta get to know the people." He leaned back in his chair as the waiter took their empty plates from the table. "So..where are you staying?"

"You mean, where am I staying, since I refused to stay at that cottage you bought for me?"

"Yeah. That's what I mean."

"First off, I'm sorry about that. I just wanted a new start on my own. I didn't want you to set up everything for me. I wanted to do it on my own." She put emphasis on the word 'own'.

"It's fine. I understand. But...you didn't answer my question."

"I found a steal on a great penthouse." Her voice filled with excitement and she started to describe the place.

Lorenzo's eyebrows raised. "Sonny Corinthos' old place."

"Who?"

"Doesn't matter.." He replied, dancing his fingers across the rim of his glass. "Just an...aquaintance."

"Oh." She simply nodded. "So..why are you here anyway? You told me you were gonna be out of town when I got here."

"Business plans fell through. Apparently, dealings in Japan didn't need my attention as much as I had thought."

"I see."

"Apparently, there are people who can live without me." He chuckled.

"You're definatly as cocky as I remember." She giggled.

"Never."

She simply laughed and glanced at her watch. "I gotta get back to the hospital."

"Already?"

"I only have an hour for lunch and I've already went over it by half." She said, reaching for her purse. "I'd be surprised if they don't fire me already."

"Trust me.." He stood and pulled out her chair. "Allen Quartermaine isn't stupid enough to fire you. It took him too long to find a replacement for Dr. Meadows."

"Well, I sure hope that's the case." She said as she stood. "I'll give you a call. We should do this again some time."

"Sooner rather than later." He replied, as he softly hugged her. "It's great to see you again."

"You too, hun." She smiled, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Bye."

* * *

"I really just wanna go home now.." Sam whined, as Jason opened the door to Kelly's, trying to get her to go inside.

"We'll go home in a few minutes. Let's grab some coffee for the walk home."

"I'm tired of walking, I think you're gonna carry me." She groaned.

"Oh am I?" He formed a devious grin. "I don't think I'm that strong, Sam."

She simply elbowed him in the chest and gave in, entering Kelly's.

"I still love you, though." Jason chuckled.

"You're an ass."

"Aww."

"Shutup." She growled, as Carly walked up to the two.

"Hey guys."

"Hey." Jason replied.

"How'd the appointment go?"

"Not good...this monster is still inside me." Sam groaned as she sat down.

Carly laughed and knelt down to touch Sam's belly. "Sounds to me like your mommy wants you out of there, little person. You should hurry up so Aunty Carly can spoil you rotten."

"No. There will be no spoiling." Jason spoke up.

"Oh don't even give me that." Carly stood back up. "I'm allowed to spoil that baby."

"Why's that?"

"Because, you've made it your life mission to buy Michael and Morgan every annoying toy that was put on this planet."

"No, I have not!"

"Have to!"

"Name one."

"Oh gee, let's see...that Dance Revolution video game that you bought Michael."

"Oh come on! I couldn't tell him no!"

"Morgan's ninja costume set. He seriously runs through the house thinking that he is, infact, a ninja."

Jason couldn't help but laugh.

"Not funny."

"Don't forget the bag pipes you bought them." Sam piped in.

"Oh god!" Carly's voice became higher. "Those lasted at my house for 3 hours, before I sent those damn things straight over to Sonny's!"

"You sent both sets to his house? There was a set for your house...and a set for his. You both were supposed to be annoyed, equally."

"Oh no. Both sets went to Sonny's. And..if memory serves my correctly, Morgan gave his set to Christina." She grinned. "Hopefully, she took them to Alexis' and plays them often."

Jason and Sam just laughed. "That's brutal." Sam grinned.

"Eh, it's Alexis." Carly shrugged. "Do we really care?"

"Hate to change the subject..but, we met someone new today." Jason said, as he turned from the counter with two cups of coffee.

"Who?"

"You're gonna love this.." He said, handing a cup to Sam. "Your sister."

Carly furrowed her eyebrows. "My whaaa?"

"Your sister." Sam repeated for him, before moving her cup to her lips to take a sip.

"Okay, you've lost me."

"Rebecca Durant."

"Oh god, that son of a bitch was lucky enough to have sex with someone other than my mother?"

"Apparently." Jason chuckled. "She's the new obstetrician."

"What happened to Dr. Meadows?"

"Heh..I don't even wanna go there." Sam replied. "That pissed me off beyond belief. That bitch resigned in like..the middle of the night or something."

Carly shook her head. "That sucks." She looked at both of them. "Wow..sister, huh?"

"Yup."

"Hmm...I'm gonna have to check it out."

"Be nice." They both replied.

Carly giggled. "Ya know..when both of you say it at the same time, it kinda sounds like a bad thing."

"Here ya go, Carly. Tell the boys I said hi." Mike said, laying a bag on the counter.

"Thanks Mike." She turned to grab the bag. "I'll see you guys later. Thanks for the heads up, if that's what you wanna call it. And you.." She turned to Sam. "Pop that little bugger out."

"I'm tryin! I'm tryin!"

Carly knelt down to ear level. "I hear that sex thins the cervix..."

"Oh shutup!" Sam laughed.

"Bye guys." Carly said with a smile.

* * *


End file.
